Dark Fantasies
by Lilly Maiden
Summary: Draco is the prince of the vampyres, and Hermonie is the princess of the human lands. Draco is out hunting one night and discovers her. Don't judge a story based on the summary, hint hint.
1. In Which Hermonie works in the Garden

AN: Hehe! I've decided to write another fanfic based on my dreams! This time, without the humor…Maybe I'll add a chapter that tells how the original dream went at the end of the story. Anyway, this is a Draco/Hermonie Fic., and if the characters behave out of what you're used to, its cause I had to do some adjusting for them to fit the dream.

Disclamer: I don't own HP…blah blah blah…but be warned, I DO OWN MY DREAMS!!!! MY DREAMS YOU HEAR ME!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THEM BECAUSE I'LL SEND AN ARMY OF COWS AFTER YOU!!!

-------

Dark Fantasies

Hermonie sat in the palace garden, over looking her flowers. She carefully de-weeded the flower patch as she thought excitedly of what would happen tonight. Her brothers, Harry and Ron would come home today! She hadn't seen them for a month and she really missed them. Ever since their parents died, killed by a mad faery, Harry and Ron had to watch over all the human lands, a hard burden for them. Especially since the vampyres had begun to invade their territory, pushing deeper with each raid. But none of that mattered to Hermonie as much as her brothers' safe return.

By the time she had finished with the flowers and moved onto the vegetables, the sun was already making its journey down.

A maidservant ran out of the castle and towards her mistress. Stopping in front of her, she took a moment to catch her breath, before quickly addressing Hermonie,

"My lady, the two princes will be here shortly. They sent runners ahead of them and should arrive with the hour. You should hurry and change."

Hermonie looked up in surprise. Had it been that long? She loved to work in the garden and it was hard for her to believe that so much time had already passed. But in her excitement of seeing Harry and Ron again, she jumped up and ran to the castle, shouting a quick thanks to her maid.

Ginny sighed as she looked at her princess run into the castle. She was growing up, but inside, she was still a child. Smiling, she followed Hermonie into the palace knowing her mistress would need her help in getting ready, and sure enough, as soon as she walked into Hermonie's rooms,

"GINNY!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!! I CAN'T FIND MY CLOTHES!!!!"

------

Harry looked forward to being home again. He wanted to see his younger sister. Even though she never complained, he knew she was lonely in the castle all by herself. He looked over at his brother Ron, and wasn't surprised to see him absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Worried about Hermonie?" He asked, knowing what the answer was.

"No."

Harry mentally counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, …now"

"Yes," Ron muttered sullenly.

Harry grinned. He knew Ron liked to pretend he didn't care for anyone, but Harry knew he was actually a big softie, especially when it came to Hermonie.

Harry soon also became absorbed in his own thoughts as they neared home. Hermonie was growing up, fast. In fact, it seemed like every time Ron and him left the palace for a few weeks, she grew a year. When they reached the castle gates, Harry and Ron left their horses with the stable boy.

They walked up to the palace gates and were greeted as a bushel of hazelnut colored hair threw itself at them. Harry laughed and hugged Hermonie, and after a few minutes, Ron too, joined in the happy reunion. Pulling himself out of the hug, he looked Hermonie over. She had grown a lot. He was about to mention this, when Ron voiced his thoughts,

"Wow, Hermycrab! Did you have another growth spurt while we were gone?" He smiled, knowing what her first words would be.

"Don't call me that name!!! And I don't think I grew a lot. You two are just gone too often." She pouted.

Harry smiled sadly.

"You know we really don't want it that way, Hermycrab."

Hermonie grinned. "I know!"

"Can we go eat now?" Ron's voice cut in. "The accused horse I was riding jolted me like mad. In fact, I think it was having fun, bruising my behind."

Laughing, the trio entered the castle, and to dinner.

-------

A pair of dark cloaked figures were conversing in a dimly lit hall.

"Are the preparations for tonight's ceremony ready?"

"Yes, sire."

"And the human sacrifices?"

"Already captured and locked up."

The tall dark shadow rubbed his shin thoughtfully.

"And my sons, are they ready as well?"

The smaller one, seemingly like a servant trembled.

"Master Thomas is in his chambers getting ready."

"Good, and what about Draco?"

"…Master Draco…can't be found, sire."

"WHAT!!!"

------

After dinner, the three siblings went up to Hermonie's room to have a good long talk.

Hermonie sighed comfortably as she plopped down on her bed. It was big, large enough for all three of them, with a bit of left over space. Harry and Ron laid on both sides of her, sinking their tired heads into the soft pillows. After a few minutes of contented silence, Harry spoke what was on his mind.

"Hermycrab?"

"Hmmm? What is it Harry?" She asked, sleepily.

"What do you think of Viktor Krum?"

"The king of the Southern lands?"

"Yes."

"He's…nice, but, well, he isn't too friendly and very possessive."

Harry and Ron shared a secret and worried look.

Ron spoke next, taking up where Harry left off.

"You know, he was very kind to us when we visited, and he was very courteous to you as well."

Hermonie sighed. Why were they asking her these pointless questions?

"I know that, but he doesn't treat his servants and people very well. And, he gets very jealous if anyone has something that he wants, but can't have."

Another look passed between the two brothers.

"Viktor has proposed to you. We met him at the border of our lands and he asked us for your hand."

Hermonie's eyes, which had been lazily drifting shut, suddenly sprung open.

"What?! What did you tell him?" She asked worry etched in her face.

Ron spoke up.

"We told him that we'd talk it over with you, but he wants to talk to you himself. In fact, he should arrive tomorrow."

A shadow passed over Hermonie's face, not going unnoticed by the other two.

"Hermonie?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You don't have to say yes, Ron and I only want you to be happy."

"I know," she mumbled.

Ron sighed, before rubbing Hermonie's head.

"Think it over Hermycrab, and we'll talk more later, okay?"

Hermonie nodded mutely, as Harry and Ron each gave her a good night hug and a peck on the cheek. After they left, Hermonie laid down, a million questions whirling in her head.

------

A dark shadow hovered over the window, as he gazed through it. For five nights, he had watched this human girl, and for five days, he did not feed upon human blood. Draco Malfoy questioned himself as he stared at the human girl. How did this happen? He had picked the girl to feed on one night, and instead, he was enraptured with her. So much, that he came back, night after night, just to see her again.

Tonight, he had seen her with the two other boys. His blood boiled, for some odd reason, as he thought back to the scene where they gave them good night kisses. And Draco had heard how they planned to marry her off to some low lifed human king. He wouldn't allow any such thing to happen! She was his prey! With that thought, he unfurled his pitch black wings and with one list look at the girl, flew off into the night.

------

AN: How do you like the first chapter?(crosses fingers nervously) I know its not very good and all, but it'll get better!!! Promise!!! I hope so anyway…Please review and tell me if you like it or not!


	2. In Which Hermonie eats Grape Jam

AN: Well, chapter 1 seems liked. And here is Chapter 2!

Dedicated to: The moose's butt, my boyfriend who I frequently enjoy abusing and cheating on. BUT YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU MOOSSY-POO!!!!

--------

Dark Fantasies

Bright, glaring sunlight shone through a certain Hermonie's window, and gently coaxing, nuzzled her out of her troubled sleep.

Hermonie groaned as the sun blinded her for a moment as she struggled to open sleep laden eyes. Finally succeeding, she gazed up at her canopy and thought back to yesterday night's conversation. Krum, Viktor Krum, had proposed. Was she really that old? Hermonie mused. It seems like only a few days ago when Harry, Ron, and her were out playing by the old well, when a messenger ran out to tell the three children the terrible news. That their parents were dead, that they were orphans, and for Harry and Ron, that they were the new rulers.

It had been 10 years already though, she thought wonderingly. She was only 5 at the time, and didn't really understand what had happened. She only knew she was with her brothers, Harry 10, Ron 8, and they would always take care of her.

Hermonie sighed. She was 15 now, and according to the laws, she would officially marry as soon as she turned 16. Her birthday would come up in a few months.

Groaning, she pulled herself out of bed. This was too much thinking. There should be a law against thinking too much in the morning. In fact, why isn't there one? Am I the only one who thinks too much in the mornings? Hermonie cleaned and dressed herself, and headed down to the great hall, for breakfast.

Guarding the great hall, were two guards. Hermonie knew them , their names were Seamus and Dean.

"Good morning, Lady Hermonie!" They greeted her cheerfully.

"Morning!" She called to them, before going in.

In the Great Hall, Hermonie was greeted by the sight of her brothers eating breakfast. She hurried and joined them, desperately hoping Ron didn't already eat all of the grape jam.

"Morning Hermycrab!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"Nourine Ernygad!" Ron struggled to speak though a mouth full of grape jelly.

Hermonie glanced disgustedly at Ron. She knew it. He had eaten all the grape jelly, and now she would have to use strawberry jam on her bread. She hated strawberry…

"Here Hermycrab!" Harry smiled at her jokingly as he handed her a full jar of grape jam.

Hermonie smiled gratefully at Harry. At least she could count on her oldest brother not to eat all her grape jam.

As she spread jam thickly over her bread, Harry asked her,

"So Hermycrab, what do you plan to do today?"

Hermonie gulped down her food in an unprincess-like manner before replying,

"Mmmm… I was planning on going to the market to get some more thread. I'm almost done with mine."

"Why don't you ask Ginny to go?"

"Because it's a really nice day today, and I haven't been outside the palace walls for a week!"

Harry sighed as he gave in.

"Just don't be gone for too long. Don't for get King Viktor is coming to see you today."

Choking on her milk, Hermonie suddenly realized that in the excitement of finding some grape jelly, she had forgotten all about last night.

"Oh…of course… I'll do my…best…to…hurry up…" She said, with as much enthusiasm as she could muster.

As soon as the table was cleared away, Harry and Ron went into a private chamber to discuss sate matters with their advisors, leaving Hermonie to do as she wished.

Gathering up a basket and some spare coins, she headed out the castle gates and sated to walk to town.

It really was a most beautiful day. The sun was streaming through the leaves, making them look like glittering emeralds, and the path she was walking on was well shaded too. The birds were chirping, the flowers were all in full bloom, and there was a gently playful breeze that twirled around her as she walked. All in all, it was quite a lovely day, too bad Hermonie was too occupied with her thoughts to really take notice of it.

'Why dies HE have to come here? I can make my own decisions, and in fact, I'd rather do that. It would be easier without outside distractions. I'll tell him yes in my own time too. There's no need to rush me. I don't like being rushed. Wait a minute! When did I decide that I will marry him? Why should I? I've got a long life in front of me, there's no need to settle down so soon.' Her thoughts whirled in her mind, like a depressingly foggy day.

'But…truth be told, it would be a great help to Harry and Ron if I did. Ever since the cursed vampyres started to raid us, our land has grown poorer and poorer. Krum has a great kingdom, five times larger than ours, so if I did get married to him, our people would also prosper. We would have powerful allies against the vampyres and fewer people would die.'

'Still, though… I want to marry a person because I really love them, not just for politics. But then again, that would be selfish of me. If I married him, I could save so many lives…'

BAM

Hermonie groaned as she laid on the path. This is what happens when a person thinks too much. They run into low branches and hurt themselves. She knew she should have talked to Harry and Ron about that law…

------

Draco's eyes glittered, as he long fangs glistened, poised to pierce through human flesh. He had not planned on feeding today, especially during day light hours, but with the ceremony coming up, he would need extra strength. And not feeding for 5 days had put him at a major set back.

He had found this human wretch with her lover in an abandoned hut. One look from his icy silver eyes had sent the male running, forgetting about his 'dear I-will-never-abandon-you sweetheart'.

A few seductive words, and the girl was in the palm of his hands. Draco preferred female blood, over male blood. It tasted sweeter, and it was always fun to "play" with his food before he sucked it dry. And female blood tasted best when given willingly, like this one.

After the body had been sucked dry, Draco looked down at the corpse and with a twitch of his fingers, burned it.

Leaving the hut, he took flight, and with another gesture, the hut burned as well. Draco left the scene and began to look for the human girl.

-------

"Will you be alright, Princess?" A worried farmer and his wife looked down at Hermonie.

Smiling cheerfully, Hermonie replied,

"Thank you very much! Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, its only a small scratch."

The "small scratch" throbbed painfully with every word she said, but it was worth the pain just to see the relieved faces.

The farmer and his wife were on their way home from visiting relatives in the next town, when they came upon a bleeding Hermonie lying in the middle of the road. Being kind and caring, they had taken her up to their home and stopped her bleeding.

"Mommy! Mommy! Bitaka hit me again!"

A small 3 year old child came running in, clutching at her mother's skirt.

The wife sighed as she heard the child. Hermonie was confused. Didn't most farming families have an older child to help out?

"Um…Excuse me miss?"

The wife turned to her. "Yes?"

"Don't most families have an older child to help out?"

The wife's eyes saddened as she heard Hermonie's question.

"Yes, Selire here has an older brother, but he went to fight the vampyres and died."

Hermonie stayed silent. After all, what could you say to this sort of thing? Thanking the family once again for helping her, she continued on her way.

At the bustling market square, she bought her thread, blood red, light gold, and silver. Then she bought a small piece of bread with some cider and sat down to her lunch.

While eating, Hermonie's mind kept flashing back to what the old wife had said. If she agreed to marry Krum, then perhaps she could prevent more children from being killed.

On her home, Hermonie noticed a beautiful little clearing. Stopping to rest, she placed her basket on the ground and sat down on a warm rock. Smiling, she giggled as the flowers tickled her feet. If only life could always be so peaceful.

Shattering the calm, a cold clammy hand wrapped itself around Hermonie. She gave a little scream of surprise, as she spun around and looked right into the face of Viktor Krum.

-------

Draco started as he heard a woman scream. It wasn't just any woman, it was his human prey. She was either very scared or very surprised, or both. Spinning around in mid air, he flew towards her voice.

------

Hermonie stared up at Viktor Krum's face. Up close, he was even worse than she remembered. Not that he was bad looking. Viktor Krum had dark eyes, and thick dark hair. He was tall and had an air of authority around him. Hermonie hated him.

But at the present moment, there wasn't much she could do to avoid him.

"Why, hello, my dear Princess Hermonie. Its been a while since our last meeting."

His voice was like smooth oil.

Hermonie replied, as politely as she possibly could, remembering everything her etiquette teacher ever taught her.

"It is an honor to meet again, King."

Viktor Krum smiled. Hermonie hadn't changed a bit. In fact, she had grown even more lovely since he'd last seen her. He had been on his way to the castle, when he happened to pass a clearing, and lo and behold, there she was, sitting there, like she didn't have a single care in the world.

Hermonie got off the rock and made to move away, but before she had even realized what happened, she was caught up in Viktor's arms, and pushed roughly against a tree. She was caught, like a scared little rabbit.

Viktor grinned as he leaned down, and whispered seductively into her ear,

"I missed you very much when you left me, so I came to get you, to bring you back."

Hermonie's insides boiled. How dare he! Thinking she was some object that belonged to him! But she couldn't do anything against him. Years of war had toughened his muscles and she was a fly, struggling in a web.

Viktor Krum's mouth came closer and closer to hers, when at that moment, he gave a wheezed gasp and collapsed on her.

---------

AN: I finally finished Chapter 2! I'm so proud of myself! I've never written such a long chapter! I also know its sorta a cliffie, but not really because most of you can pretty much guess what happened. Please read and review! The more reviews, the more updates too!


	3. In Which Hermonie gets Kidnapped

AN: Sorry about the really long delay..... For my random excuses and stories...check out my author's note in chapter 14 of Pardon the Parody. Anyway, I am back... YES! After two weeks of mountain climbing and fevers, I am back up and running!!!!! FEEL THE POWER OF THE ENERGIZER BUNNY!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

(cough) So...um....yeah....Here's chapter 3 for you folks!

---------

Dark Fantasies

Hermonie felt like panicking. No, scratch that, she was panicking. Krum's heavy body was collapsed on top of her and she couldn't see a single thing. Plus, he was, very, very heavy and she was expected to hold him up. Her knees were buckling underneath her and if she didn't get him off soon, she would go down with him, smooshed.

Draco watched amusedly as the human girl struggled with the weighted body of her captor. He had arrived in time to see this foul, disgusting pig of a man trying to take advantage of HIS prey. Growling angrily, he had sent a poisonous blade into his back, and now he watched the entertaining scene in front of him. He was interested to see what this girl would do.

After a few minutes of trying to push him off, Hermonie gave up, this wasn't getting her anywhere. If she wasn't pushed up against the tree, she wouldn't have such a problem. Stupid Viktor! Why'd he have to pick a tree of all places to push her against! Why'd he have to collapse at this exact location???

Then she had an idea. He could actually use her location to her advantage, and if her idea didn't work, she didn't have anything to lose. She squirmed and wriggled until Viktor's head was propped up against the tree trunk. Slowly, as not to unbalance the body, she sank to the ground.

There! Just as she thought! Victor's stiff armor head his neck straight and his body remained propped up against the tree, while she squished her way out between his legs and the tree.

Finally getting that task completed, she stood up and blew out her abated breath. At last, she had time to try to figure out what had happened.

Hermonie surveyed her surroundings, and froze. There was a vampyre, standing right there, a few yards away from her. And he was staring at her. Tensing up, her mind automatically played back all the things she had ever heard about these vile, death bringing creatures.

"They'll suck you dry, to feed themselves, dirty scums."

"Acting all superior, and killing our innocent children."

"They'd sooner kill you then look at you."

"Bloody scoundrels! They raped my child!"

"Majesties! Help us! They killed my young 'uns!"

Everything she heard seemed to reek of one word, death. For a few moments, time had frozen for her as she stared into the face of the devil himself. Then, her natural self defense system kicked in as she sprung up and ran.

She had absolutely no idea where she was going, as thick trees passes by. All she wanted to do was get away from that... thing.

Running blindly through the woods, the trees went by in a blur as low hanging vines slapped her in the face. Her shoes had fallen off sometime during her mad gallop and her feet were no doubt bruised, if not bleeding. So caught up in her fear, she did not see the low hanging branch in front of her. And if she had taken time to stop and examine it, she would have realized that it was the same one that she ran into on her way to the market. As it was, she once again ran smack dab into the branch and conked out on the forest floor. Only this time, she had been going at a lot faster speed, causing more damage. Hermonie's vision slowly blurred and began to fade into darkness. The last thing she remembered was silver.

Draco stood over Hermonie's unconscious body, trying desperately to control laughter that was bubbling inside his chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was a vampyre, and vampyres don't have feelings. Shrugging off his feelings, he carefully lifted her limp body up and took off into the growing dark of the sky.

-----

Lucius glared at his son. He was furious, but he would not let his anger control his judgment. Oh, screw his judgment.

"WHAT DID YOU BLOODY THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!!?"

Draco grimaced, where he knelt on the ground before his father. King Lucius was known for his untamable anger.

"I apologize. I was occupied."

"WHAT WAS SO BLOODY IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEAR MISS THE CEREMONY?!?!?!"

"..."

Lucius glared at Draco.

"Fine. Have it your way! But I expect you to be ready in the future when you are called upon. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father."

Turning away, Lucius said, "Very well, leave me."

Draco gave a little tilt of his head that could have been taken for a bow, and left.

Luicus groaned to himself. It was always like this. Ever since Draco's mother died, he took to spending long hours away from the palace. Those hours grew to days when he remarried. But he had never stayed away for so long, especially near a major event.

-----

Draco stormed furiously to his room. Why couldn't his father that he needed time away from them? Was it to much to ask for a little peace and independence? If he wanted to go out and kidnap random humans, it was his business, not his family's.

He burst into his chambers and headed straight for his bed room. It was only then that he remembered the girl.

As soon as he had reached his room, he had placed her on his bed, and was about to go bathe when a crier from his father had arrived.

And now, he finally had time to examine his new toy. She was still unconscious, and a dark bruise was rapidly spreading across her forehead. It would take time for that to heal. Her hair was a mess as well, tangled, with leaves and twigs.

Draco absently pulled a leaf out and dropped it to the floor. He was hot, and sticky and he wanted a bath, but there was something he needed to do first. With a wave of his hand, two thin bracelets appeared in the air. They were made of silver, with gold scrollwork. Draco snapped them on Hermonie's wrists, one on each arm. The girl could try to escape, but if she did, she had an unpleasant surprise coming to her. With that thought in his head, he turned and headed toward a hot steaming bath.

-----

Viktor Krum was in a rage. This had never happened before! He was the strongest king in all the human realms! How could he have been so careless! It was lucky that he had had his armor on. Krum's armor was all specially customized. He had many enemies who would more than love to stab him in the back, so the armor had a thick layer of steel covering his back and chest. He paced back and forth in the throne room of Harry and Ron's castle.

"Are you sure the Hermonie was kidnapped?" Harry asked, concern in his every look. "Could she have just run away?"

Krum blew up. "LOOK AT THE BLASTED DAGGER! It's the metal work of Vampyres!!!!"

"Then let's go get her back!" Ron stood up, rage in every feature.

Harry too, felt like bombarding the dark castle, but had to be calm and reasonable. Hermonie had seeming been kidnapped by a vamypre. For what purpose, it was unknown, but, thinking back to the stories he had been, her future did not look bright.

"Let's think about this for a minute, Ron, King Viktor. We cannot simply rush onto Vampyrian lands, they'd have us all destroyed within the hour, and that would, in no way benefit Hermonie."

Ron stiffly sat down with a sigh. "You're right Harry, you always are, but I can't help being worried for her."

"What do we do then? Are we just going to leave her there?" Krum bellowed, drawing attention back to him.

"No, we need a plan. We need Chancellor Dumbledor."

------

Draco let a sigh of relief and contentment escape him as he sank into a hot steaming tub of water. When was the last time he had let water wash over him, and released all thoughts? Far too long. He surfaced again, as the stray thoughts appeared once more.

What was he going to do with the human girl? He had doubts that any other vampyre would dare harm her, he had marked her well. But as for the girl herself, what was she going to do? Perhaps he would eventually kill her, but for now, the plot was becoming interesting, and he was curious about her. There was time enough to kill her, besides, what was time to him?

His thoughts took to a darker trail as he thought back to the previous conversation he had had with his father. Ever since his mother had died, Draco had become more isolated. He did not like people whispering about him behind his back, and he did not like how the plotted his future.

The dislike grew to hate, when he father remarried, to another lady, who in Draco's opinion could never take the place of his mother. Narcissi also had a son, his age, named Thomas, called Tom. When they had first moved to court, there was a huge fuss over who would inherit the throne, when Lucius died. In the end, Tom won. With his mother to coax Lucius in bed, in seemed to Draco, there was no competition at all.

Ever since then, Tom had worn his authority like a sword proudly on display, but lethal at the same time, not hesitating to kill when he felt like it. It would be a sad day for the kingdom of vampyres when he took the throne. Tom had always gotten what he wanted, while Draco was cast aside. Lucius made sure both his sons were treated equal, but none of it mattered. Draco could not bear anything to do with his step brother, and made it clear, very clear to all. Tom knew it as well, and used the hate to his best advantage.

Draco glared furiously at the water in front of him, as if it was to blame for all the problems in his life. Well, no one would the girl away, he'd make sure of that. With that determined though in his head, he dove back into the water and let it carry his thoughts away. When he could hold his breath no longer, he surfaced, died and dressed himself, and began to walk back to his chambers. The girl would soon awaken.

------

Hermonie felt as if she had been hit over the head with a club. Well, in a way she had. Memories began resurfacing as she slowly dragged her mind up from the dark and painful abyss it was in. She felt groggy, and her eyes didn't seem to want to open. But she forced them open, just half an inch anyway.

At that moment, she remembered what had happen. It all came rushing back to her, like a steam train. Gyrion, the tree, the vampyre, and then the silver. Suddenly, sitting up, fear helping her to ignore the pain, she looked around her. She was in a completely different place. The bed she was on was luxurious and soft, the sheets silk. She was positive the window draperies were velvet, and the wood of the finest workmanship. In short, she had no idea where she was.

She was all alone, in a strange place. Then, the nausea started.

-----

AN: Welp, I finally finished another chappie! Hope you liked it! I had fun writing this chappie. :D I realize I might have spelled quite a few names wrong, but please forgive me! XD You know who I'm talking about! XD


	4. In Which Hermonie drinks Blood

AN: Last chapter left off with a cliffie!!! feels evil Anyway, long chappie in the spirit of Chinese New Year!!!! Hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful holiday!!!

P.S. If you are confused about Draco's family history, here's an explanation, his father first married his mom, and had him. Then his mom died and his dad remarried to Narcissi, who brought her stepson, Tom (Thomas) into the family. Draco is now a 'bastard' son, and cannot inherit the throne… or can he? evil look

-----

Dark Fantasies

Hermione groaned. Her head was throbbing, and not because of the run in with the tree branch either. It pounded a war drum in her head, while her stomach threatened to upheave her lunch, what little lunch she had actually eaten. As her vision blurred, she heard something, but pushed it into the back of her mind.

Draco walked in to his room, to find the girl hunched over the bed, one hand on her head, and the other over her stomach. She was swaying unconsciously, not taking notice of him, or anything else in the room. He smirked. The spell he had placed on her worked. Lifting his hand, he flicked his wrist.

Hermione instantly felt the restraints on her head and chest lift, leaving her gasping for air. Air, it was so precious, so wonderfully refreshing. Slowly, her erratic breathing returned to normal. As her flushed skin color went back to its usual color, she looked up, and stared at the intruder.

Draco hid his emotions, his face revealing nothing about him, as he watched the human girl search his face. To his surprise, this time, there was no fear, just a simple searching stare. Finally she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm thirsty."

Had Draco been anyone else, he would have ran straight into a wall. As it was, he was him, and he didn't, but it took and amazing amount of will power to keep a straight face.

The words came now, in a fast rapid explanation.

"I'm thirsty, and I'm hungry. What ever you did, who ever you are, can wait till later. I really don't and won't care until I fill my stomach."

Draco nodded mutely, not yet trusting himself to speak. He waved his hand, and a flash of red appeared in the air where his hand had been, but soon faded. A minute later, there was knocking at the door. Draco opened the door and wheeled in a cart filled with steaming hot food, human food. Best of all, there was a huge pitcher on the bottom rack, sure to satisfy her thirst.

Greedily, she began to gobble food down, like her life depended on it. Once her hunger was appealed, she turned on the water pitcher. She grabbed it and not even stopping to see if there was a cup to pour it into, began to pour the liquid down her throat.

She was sadly mistaken though, when instead of cool, clear water, blood red liquid poured out. Hermione choked and sputtered. She ran to an empty basin near the bed and began to spit out as much of the red liquid as she could.

Hermione heard sarcastic laughter from behind her. Spinning around, she turned furiously on the vampyre.

"You evil bloated overstuffed pompous no good cow!" She hissed venomously, forgetting who, or rather, what she was talking to.

Faster than her eye could follow, she was pushed up against the wall, cold steel like fingers tight around her throat.

Draco glared at her. "Don't forget your place, mortal. You can easily be disposed of if you should become more trouble than you're worth."

In Hermione's opinion, she was already more trouble than she was worth. Clenching her teeth, she glared back at Draco.

Eventually she asked, "It was you, wasn't it, that caused my headache."

Draco loosened his grip, but didn't release her.

"Yes," He replied shortly.

Hermione glared, as best she could, being in the position she was in.

"You are a spiteful, horrible person. That really hurt! I want an apology!" She demanded.

Draco was amazed at the nerve this girl had, in all his years, no had ever spoken to him in such a manner. Then, the reality of the situation hit him. Here he was, a mere inch, to, half inch form crushing this mortal girl's windpipe, and she still dares to glare at him and demand an apology.

Releasing her, he turned away so she wouldn't see the smile that threatened to evolve into a laugh.

Hermione looked at the vampyre's back in confusion. Was he alright? She was very glad he had let go of her neck. Any longer, and she might have died from lack of oxygen. Even so…

"Um… Excuse me, but… I'm still thirsty." She asked timidly.

Draco turned to look at her. As he did so, a strange feeling arose in his chest. As if there was a very warm furnace inside of him. A feeling of light airiness overcame his thoughts. Looking deeply into her eyes, he gave a curt nod and left the room.

Hermione stared as the door closed behind him. What was going on? A second ago, he had almost seem friendly, or at least, no hostile toward her. Sighing, she laid back down on the bed, as the events of today overwhelmed her. She wanted to get free of this place. When her mind couldn't handle it anymore, it did the natural thing, shut down, and Hermione fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, the sky outside was dark. Hermione sat up groggily, wondering how much time had passed. Looking around, she could see that someone had already cleaned up the blood she had spat out earlier, and now, there was another pitcher by the bed. Eyeing it warily, she picked it up, and stared at the clear liquid suspiciously. She tipped it into a cup and sniffed it delicately, before taking a small sip.

Hermione sighed happily as cool, refreshing liquid water ran down her throat. Her suspicions satisfied, she happily chugged down nearly half of the pitcher.

She got up and walked slowly to the window, not sure of what to expect. Hermione's head spun as her eyes took in the sight outside the window.

A huge bonfire was burning, as if hell itself had come to earth. Near the fire, was a cage, filled with…humans. Hermione could see a middle aged woman with a small child clutching her skirts, an old man, knees quivering, and a boy, her age.

They looked in fear at the flames, Then, a figure Hermione hadn't noticed before, raised his arm. She stifled a gasp as the old man was pushed out. The poor man could barely stand up, as he was roughly pushed toward the figure.

She squeezed her eyes shut, but not before she saw the figure pull out a sliver dagger. The old man's creaky voice screamed in her ear before it was suddenly cut off. Her eyes opened of their own accord, as she watched in horror as the lady and then the boy went through the same fate. As the blood spilled out of the boy's body, Hermione had a lurching feeling in her stomach.

The child was dragged forward, kicking and screaming. As the dagger lifted for the final time, the little child uttered a bloodcurdling scream, and then, there was silence.

Hermione gasped. This couldn't be happening. It must all be some terrible nightmare! The silence was overwhelming her, suffocating her. Before she knew it, her own mouth had opened and a scream erupted from her throat.

A cold hand of steel clamped down on her mouth before any sound could exit.

A smooth voice whispered silkily into her ear, "I wouldn't do that if I was you, dear."

Hermione near had a heart attack as she heard Draco's voice. How long had he been there?

"They aren't quite finished with the ritual yet, and I would just hate for them to find you here and cut that pretty little neck of yours." He continued.

He lifted her easily off the floor, where she had collapsed, and deposited her onto a chair near the bed. He then sat himself on the seat across from her, reclining calmly, as if this happened everyday.

Slowly, Hermione's breathing returned to normal. She was still shaky, but she was calm and in control of her mind again. She lifted her head and looked into Draco's silver eyes, looking for something, she didn't know what.

Finally, she croaked out in a hoarse voice, "Let me go."

Draco's eyebrow rose amusedly. "I caught you. Do you think I would let you free so soon, mortal?"

"I won't stay here! I won't ever stay in a place where they kill innocent children!" Hermione cried out in frustration, tears threatening to burst out of her eyes.

"That's an interesting thing to hear from someone from a race of people who kills innocent animals and animal babies." Draco countered.

"We kill them because we have to eat! If we don't we die!" Hermione finally said.

"What do you think we kill humans for then?" Draco asked languidly.

Hermione's head snapped up as she stared at Draco, at loss for words.

"Anyway, you're not leaving. If you do, you head will start to hurt, like earlier."

"So basically I stay here and rot, or I try to run away and rot."

Draco smiled a not so sweet smile. "Correct."

He was rewarded by a glare from Hermione that could've melted ice.

Ignoring her, he continued, "You will now sleep on the floor next to my bed. Every morning, I expect my breakfast waiting for me when I get up. During the day, if I am away, you will clean my chambers. If I am here, you will stay silent and not disturb me. Am I understood?"

He grinned in his mind as he watched Hermione jaw drop about a foot.

"Y-you evil thing!" She raged.

Hermione could feel herself turning red from rage. What nerve this vampyre had! Didn't he know who she was? She wanted to leave this place. She wanted Harry and Ron. She wanted more grape jelly! In fact, she wouldn't mind seeing Krum… no, she wasn't that desperate.

Living with a vampyre might not be that bad after all. At the very least, she'd be able to avoid Krum. And you never know… maybe vampyres like grape jelly too.

Draco had been watching Hermione's look of horror change into one of thoughtfulness. He was curious and would have given nearly anything to know what was going on in her head.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Alright. I'll agree to what you say as long as you answer some questions for me."

Draco decided not to point out she was in no position to bargain. He was too curious to know what her questions would be.

"I will answer your questions, but I won't guarantee the truth." He replied smugly.

Hermione looked a bit worn out. She had hoped she could get this over with quickly. Why did he have to insist on making things difficult for her? Even so, it was better than nothing.

"Okay, first, what will I get to eat?" This question had been bothering her for a while. She certainly was not going to drink blood like the rest of these barbarians.

Draco was a bit disappointed. He was hoping for something more sinister.

"We have human food here. You won't starve as long as you do your job."

"That's wonderfully relieving." Hermione said honestly.

"Next, will you ever let me go?"

Draco contemplated this question. Would he ever let her go? No. Not really. If he ever did get tired of her, he'd kill her and suck her dry. But no need for her to know that.

"Depends on how well you behave."

Hermione had one last question.

"Do you have grape jelly here?"

Draco stared. For a moment, he wondered if he had picked her out of a mental asylum. She couldn't be serious, she must be joking. No, wait, her face was completely serious.

"Yes…" He replied hesitantly.

"Yay!" Hermione danced around happily. This was wonderful. If she had to stay in a place and work her bum off, it might as well be someplace with grape jelly. Turing to Draco, she threw her arms around him and hugged him without a second thought.

"Mister, you're hired!" She told him happily.

Draco had frozen. No one, and he meant no one, had ever hugged him. Why? Simple, they were afraid of being roasted alive. Yet, here this human girl was, hugging him. What was wrong with her? Did she not realize she was hugging her enemy?

She was so warm though. And against his will, his mouth quirked up, into what could have been a tiny, minuscule smile. Not one of his smirks, or sneers, just a nice, warm smile.

"Go, go get some blankets from the next room and make your bed." He finally managed to get his voice to work.

He watched as Hermione scurried off to a door leading to another part of his chambers. A warm feeling rose in his chest. What was she doing to him? He was of a proud and noble bloodline! He could never fall for some one as low as a human. Right?

------

AN: I ish done! Hope you all liked it! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update, so review!!!

P.S. If you are confused about Draco's chambers, here's a brief explanation. He has one main room to sleep in. Then, there are other rooms connected to it, like a living room, bathroom, meeting room, etc. So basically, Draco has his own suit of rooms in the castle…. Lucky bum… XD


	5. In Which Hermonie makes a Bed

AN: GOMEN NASAI! I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR…. checks NEARLY A YEAR! I was so caught up with high school that I completely forgot about this place until one of my readers e-mailed me and asked if I was ever going to finish this story and Pardon the Parody…… XD

I am really so happy people like my stories and that they review after every chapter. I will do my best to try to keep up with them, though I can't really make any promises. One never knows when short term memory lose will strike!

-----

Dark Fantasies

Hermonie woke up to a pink and orange sky. She blinked as memories from the previous night enveloped her. She, crown princess to the human lands was now a servant, no slave, since she doubted the vampyre who had taken her into his service planned to pay her.

She sighed as she rolled over and promptly ran into the side of an extremely hard bed frame.

Draco woke to extremely eloquent cursing. He stared at the canopy of his bed for a few moments before he was awake enough to realize the sound was coming from next to his bed.

Leaning over, he called a ball of flame to his hand to light the intruder.

Hermonie was curled into a tight ball, her hands wrapped around her head. Draco frowned. The slave spell he had placed on her the day before shouldn't be activating. What was wrong?

"Human girl, what have you done now?" He asked, trying to keep worry out of his voice.

"Your stupid bed is too hard! I merely exercised my right to roll over and your evil bed has to hit me!" Hermonie complained, wincing. "I want it hacked into little pieces and burned into ash."

Draco hurriedly rolled onto his back to keep the girl from seeing his rapidly growing smile that threatened to erupt into a laugh. It had been a long time since someone like her had appeared. Someone who was so full of light and happiness. Someone who could make him forget his troubles for the moment.

He felt a slight weight at the edge of his bed and looked over to see the human girl's head resting on the soft comforter. She watched him curiously.

"You're very pretty when you smile like that. You should do it more often."

Draco was caught off guard. What was wrong with the girl? Were all humans this ridiculous? If they were, he couldn't understand how they had managed to live this long. Maybe it was because of animal instinct…

"Don't talk to your master in such a carefree tone," he warned her, his mask back in place. Before she could talk back, he quickly said, "Since you're already up, you can help me get ready."

"Get ready for what?" Hermonie asked, curious in spite of herself.

"For another day at court," Draco grimaced as he stood up. "Slave girl, be sure that you make the bed and set out my clothes while I take a bath."

"I'm not your slave!" Hermonie stamped her foot indignantly. "I refuse to be a slave to a vampyre!"

"Too bad, you are. Be sure you get everything done, or you'll suffer a migraine and a full blown stomachache." Waving nonchalantly, he left the room leaving Hermonie to gape at his retreating back.

Hermonie gave the door an evil look as it shut firmly behind the vampyre's back. There was no way she was going to give in to him. She absolutely refused! Nothing would sway her from her path.

Wait. Didn't he say that they had grape jelly here? Which stands to reason they also have bread. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten a decent meal for at least twelve hours.

Well, I suppose one day of working won't kill me, Hermonie decided. Walking to the bed, she stared hard at it, as if she could will the blankets to straighten themselves out. No luck there. They stayed limp and wrinkled. Sighing, she hefted one corner up and began to task of making a bed for the first time in her life.

-----

Draco lounged in his pool. Nothing beat a good soak in the water. Nothing except for killing and burning and killing stupid humans.

That led him to his human girl. He wondered how she was doing. Would she try to resist his power? He had given up trying to predict what she would do. So far, he had proven wrong on every count.

Sighing, he ran his hands through his hair, slick with water. He really should get it cut, or it might get tangled on a tree and kill him.

-----

"There! Finished!" Hermonie exclaimed happily as she surveyed the results of her work.

At that moment, the door opened again and Draco stepped in, a towel draped around his waist, and another around his dripping hair.

Hermonie crossed her fingers as she watched the vampyre's face eagerly. She hoped she had done everything to his satisfaction, not because he ordered her to, but because she had worked hard and enjoyed it.

Draco froze in place, one hand still clutching the towel to his head. Vampyres didn't drop their jaws when highly shocked or surprised, but if they did, his would have been halfway to the ground by now.

His bed, his beautiful bed… had been stripped of all the blankets and sheets. All that remained on a very wrinkled mattress were his many pillows, arranged … in a smiley face.

And that wasn't the worse of it. Piled on the table and chairs in the room was what looked like his entire wardrobe. Cloaks, robes, pants draped the furniture. The human girl had even managed to find his winter wear, and those were piled in another corner near the door.

"Wha- What in the world did you do?" Draco choked out.

Hermonie beamed at the vampire, not noticing he was glowering at her. "I think I found all of your clothes, but I'm not sure. This was everything in all the closets and in the wardrobe. I laid them in neat piles, so you can find your clothes easier. I couldn't get the blanket to straighten itself out. When I pulled one corner, the other one went crooked, so I decided that it would be easier if I just got rid of the blankets. Do you like the pillows? I thought it would be nice to welcome you home."

Had Draco been in a calm state of mind, he would had mentioned that she was in no position to welcome him home, and that it wasn't his home, merely his room. As it was, he was not in a calm state of mind. In fact, his mind could have been at that moment described as a whirling tornado or rage.

"ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED MORTAL? YOU HAVE DESTROYED MY ROOM!" Draco thundered.

Hermonie winced. She had made him mad, very mad. He was scary when he was angry. What had she done wrong? She just wanted to be friends with this cold stranger, but he was always angry with her.

"I'm sorry."

Draco calmed down for a second. He looked closely at the girl. She was covered in sweat and dust. It must have taken a lot of work to get out all of these clothes, and he could just imagine the frustration she must have felt when the blanket wouldn't even out.

He sighed, massaging his temples. What an interesting way to start his day. Hearing sniffling sounds, he looked over at the girl. She was crying softly, tears streaking down her cheeks as she stared intently at the carpet.

Something tightened in his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He didn't want to see her cry. It made him feel guilty for some odd reason, though he hadn't done anything.

"Stop crying," He ordered. That only managed to increase the sniffles. Draco whacked his head against the wall mentally. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with him for trying to stop her pain?

He grabbed her chin gently and forced her to look at him. At the sight of her tear stricken face, the knot in his chest grew from the size of a walnut to the size of a beach ball. Careful not to scratch her with his sharp nails, he softly wiped the tears off her face, marveling at how soft her skin was. Like a peach, he decided.

"Stop crying," He repeated, holding her gaze. "This mess can be fixed, and if you stop, I'll show how it's supposed to be done."

Hermonie stared up at the icy blue gray eyes, trying to read the feelings of her captor, but they revealed nothing. His hands were cool against her warm skin. Why was he so gentle at times while so cruel at others?

Nodding slightly, she backed up away from him, suddenly uncomfortably aware of how little he wore.

Draco smirked at her, before reaching over the grab the nearest pile of clothing off a chair.

"Don't think you'll be so lucky to see me undressed everyday mortal girl. Now help me and pick up some of your mess."

Hermonie immediately lost her shyness.

"Nobody wants to see you half naked anyway!" She yelled back as she hurriedly grabbed a bunch of clothing and ran after him.

-----

Lucius grimaced. Draco was late for breakfast. Again. What did it take for him to get through to that boy?

Just as Lucius was debating whether to feed his son to flesh eating fish or to lock him in the dungeon with rabid rats, Draco ran into the breakfast chamber.

"DRACO! WHERE-"

"Sorry father. I had to clean up my room." Draco cut his father off as he walked to his seat next to Tom.

Lucius was about to continue shouting when he noticed something different about his son. Draco seemed happy this morning. Happier than he had seen him since his first wife died.

Draco, oblivious to the curious looks his family gave him picked up his fork and began to eat his breakfast.

After he and the human girl had picked up all the clothes, he had taught her how to make a bed. He smiled as he remembered the gleeful expression on her face as they had lifted the blanket into the air.

When they were done, Draco took her too his pool to let her take a bath while he ran o breakfast.

Tom occasionally glanced at his half brother's smiling face throughout breakfast. What had made Draco so happy? Tom frowned. Draco wasn't supposed to be happy. He had made it his goal in life to keep his half brother in the pits of depression. Something very wrong was going on and he would find out what it was.

-----

Hermonie munched happily on a warm, golden brown scone lathered with grape jelly. She felt pleasantly refreshed after her bath. It was such a nice feeling to be clean.

When she had came back to the room, she had found a plate of fresh scones and a large jar of jelly on the table.

She looked at the neatly made bed for the… she lost count, but that didn't matter. The bed was wrinkle free, with everything in its proper place. Pride filled her as she remembered the feeling of throwing up the blanket and watching it drift down as the vampyre had laughed.

Yes, the vampyre had laughed. He was such a very pretty person when he was happy. Today, she had seen his kind and caring side. But why didn't he show it more often? Could it be because he was sad and had nothing to smile about?

"That's what I'll do!" Hermonie decided, chewing the scone thoughtfully. "I'll make him smile more even if I have to ram my head against the bed every day!"

Well, maybe not that far. Hermonie rubbed her head. A permanent goose egg was forming there.

She fingered her new dress that the vampire had placed next to the pool for her. It was a cheerful pale yellow dotted with little bunches of flowers. Hermonie wondered where he would something like this. It didn't seem very dark and vampyrish to her, but then again neither was grape jelly.

"I see you're enjoying your breakfast."

Hermonie jumped up, scattering crumbs across the plush carpet.

Draco smirked at her, leaning in the doorway.

"Keep this place clean if you don't want to spend the rest of the day picking dirt out of the carpet slave."

Hermonie glared at him. Stay cool Hermy… Stay cool… Remember, we're going to be nice to him from now on. Oh forget that. She'll be nice after this last argument.

"It's your fault for scaring me! If you hadn't surprised me, I wouldn't have jumped."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at her. He had discovered something. He enjoyed making her angry. It was funny to watch her poof up like an enraged hen ruffling her feathers.

Before she could blink, he had pinned in the chair.

"Stop cheating! Using your speed just because you can't think of a good come back is low down low!" Hermonie writhed in the seat, but it was useless. She settled for a what she hoped was a ferocious glare.

After a few seconds, Hermonie was getting very uncomfortable. It was a little unnerving to be stared at for so long. Ok, she lied. It was very unnerving.

"So, what's your name mister vampyre?"

"Draco," he replied curtly, before releasing her. "But you should address me as Master."

Hermonie massaged her shoulders. He had a very hard grip. She wondered if he had ever arm wrestled before. If he had, he was sure to have won every single one.

Draco took a seat across from her, leaning back, closing his eyes. His long sliver blond hair flowed out behind him, like the train to a lady's dress. Hermonie caught sight of it and stood up.

"Draco, let me braid your hair please?"

He opened one eye lazily and stared at her.

"No."

Hermonie grimaced. She knew that was coming. Of course the evil creepy vampyre wasn't going to just let anyone play with his hair. She wanted to just snatch it up and braid it anyway, but that would be rude, and Harry had always told her that rude girls never found a prince charming.

Draco felt hands going through his hair a few seconds later.

"Human girl, I said no." He didn't pull away though every single one of his vampyrian nerves tingled, warning him about letting someone get so close to him.

Hermonie ignored him as she continued to separate the hair into three equal parts. There was no way a prince charming would appear here, in the heart of evil and darkness, so she could be as rude as she wanted.

His hair was like the lightest silk. Hermonie hated to admit it, but she liked the feeling of his hair sliding through her fingers. It was so soft…

As for Draco, he would rather die then admit that he enjoyed the sensation of having his hair braided by the mortal girl. His mother had often liked to braid his hair when he was little, but no one had dared to touch him except for her. And now this human girl…

"There! I'm finished," Hermonie proclaimed as she released his hair a little reluctantly. Her own hair was thick and curly, near impossible to braid. So when she was little, she had practiced on her two older brothers.

"You better not have tangled my hair together, slave girl, or I won't be as forgiving as this morning."

Hermonie simply smiled at the vampyre. She understood him a little better now. He acted cold and tough, but inside, he had the capacity to be so sweet.

"And I hope your hands were clean too."

Well, just because he had the capacity didn't mean he was.

Hermonie couldn't help it. She started laughing. Resting her head against his soft, newly braided hair, she laughed until she had no more air in her lungs.

Unknowingly to her, Draco was smiling softly. The two stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. Draco, comfortable and relaxed for the first time in a long while.

-----

AN: I wrote an extra long chappie to apologize…XD And I added lots of lufferly fluff in it too! I like making their relationship blossom. It makes me feel so inspired to be a better person! Not really, but it makes me happy that I can finally write about how the two of them are getting along.

Next chappie will reveal more feelings! Please forgive me and still review! I will try to update P the P as soon as possible!

P.S. If you are confused about the vampyre's diet, they have to drink human blood to live, but they can also eat normal human food if they so feel inclined too. Tell me if you have anymore questions and I will do my best to answer them.


	6. In Which Hermonie kicks a Spot

AN: Wah! This is so sad! I'm updating once a year…. XD My apologies to all my reviewers and readers and thank you for still reading this.

I can't promise future updates on time, but I'm not giving up on this story. Hopefully since its summer, I'll be able to work more on it, but I do have SAT prep and a lot of other activities.

Thank you and Enjoy: D

-----

Dark Fantasies

Tom was pacing around his chambers, mind deep in thought. Something was going on, something he didn't know about. That irked him. He was heir to the throne of vampyres, of evil itself. He had the right to know everything taking place within his domains and beyond.

One thing was clear, it was centered around his step-brother. Tom hated Draco with a passion. It was always obvious that even though he was the heir to the throne, it was Draco Lucius loved more. It was Draco the vampyre people wanted.

Tom glared out the window. He needed a walk, all this anger was going to give him a stroke one day.

-----

Hermonie stopped to sniff a particularly large lilly. You wouldn't think cold hearted, evil killers enjoyed gardening, but there you go. After breakfast, Hermonie had managed to convince Draco to take her down to see the flowers.

"No," he had said at first.

"Please? Please please please?" She begged, yanking his hair gently.

Hermonie could tell she was starting to grate his nerves.

Draco's temple throbbed.

"No human girl! It's not safe for you out side."

This had grabbed her attention. "What do you mean not safe?"

Draco sighed and shook his head. How could he explain to this human the dangers of the vampyre world? She didn't know about his brother Tom and his wily ways, and Draco found he'd rather she remain ignorant in the area concerning his family.

"Never mind that. If you so desperately want to go outside, I'll take you down myself," he said at last.

And now here they were. Hermonie was happily strolling down the walk with Draco a few steps behind her when a question popped into her head.

"Hey Draco, are you really a vampyre?"

His mane of silver blond hair whipped up as he stared at the human girl in surprise. What was wrong with her? Did he give her the spiked jelly instead of the regular jelly on accident this morning?

"Of course I'm a vampyre you dolt," said Draco.

"But I thought vampyres couldn't handle sunlight. Harry told me that every time he had fought against vampyres, it was during the night."

Draco shook his head. Yes, most humans liked to think that. It gave them some sense of security to believe that their worst nightmares only attacked at night and that they were safe from them during the day, but the myth was pure cow poop.

"Only lower class vampyres can't handle the light," he informed the wide eyed girl, pleased at being able to enrich her miserable human life.

"The middle class vampyres prefer the dark, but won't die in the sun. They may sunburn badly though," he said thoughtfully. He'd have to find himself a middle class minion and try it out.

"Then we have to get you back immediately," cried Hermonie anxiously, startling Draco from his images of red rashes and peeling skin.

"I thought you wanted to see the garden human," said Draco. An ever plaguing question popped into his mind as he wondered what was it women truly wanted.

Hermonie shook her head sending her mass of curly brown hair flying wildly around her. "Not if you're going to get burned I don't. Even if you'd turn a funny shade of red and peel like a flaky lobster."

The sincerity in her voice struck another chord in Draco's supposedly non existent heart. That seemed to happen a lot around her. Before you knew it, she'd have his heart playing a jig. It had been awhile since someone had thought of his needs first. In the world of vampyres it was truly survival of the fittest. Tom was a fine example of that, Draco thought of his step brother with distaste.

"I'm not a middle class vampyre idiot girl. I'm the highest possible class of vampyres. There're only a handful of us apart from the royal family. The sun can't hurt me any more than it can you. It annoys me, but nothing more," he said, indulging her with one of his rare smiles that were becoming more frequent.

Ignoring the comment on her intelligence state, Hermonie couldn't help but clap her hands with glee.

"That's wonderful Draco! That means we can go to the park and on picnics and even go swimming!" Hermonie began listing off all the fun activities she liked to do with her brothers, when they were home of course.

The vampyre nearly tripped on the evenly paved pathway. Picnics? Swimming? Was there even a park in the entire kingdom? He was about to point this out when Hermonie suddenly perked up.

"I smell roses Draco! They're my favorite flower!"

And with that, she ran ahead on the path, leaving her fearsome captor staring after her. Before he could stop himself, another smile came over Draco. That also seemed to be happening more around her. He'd have to watch himself or she'd have him laughing next and that couldn't happen. Just imagine the bruising it would give his ego.

With that resolution firmly planted in his mind, he continued down the path.

Hermonie followed the enticing scent of the flowers until she reached a small, snow white pavilion standing by the side of the path. Rosebushes were planted around the pristine structure. The blooms were at the least the span of her palm. Hermonie eyes opened in wonder.

Never before had she seen roses of so many colors. There were the softest pink flowers and the red so dark it was nearly black roses, and then there was every shade in between. Then there were white, yellow, lavender, and even a few with tints of blue.

Sighing with bliss, she settled onto one of the seats in the pavilion and waited for Draco.

Tom had been walking on the path for a little bit when he sensed a presence coming towards him at a fast pace. Quickly, he hid himself behind a thick trunk and waited to see who it was.

He didn't have long to wait. Before long, a figure sprinted past his hiding spot, their bundle of curly brown hair streaming out behind them. What shocked him the most was that it was a human, and even more surprising, a human girl. How did a human manage to get so deep into the vampyre realm without getting eaten?

Something strange was going on, but Tom's nose twitched. The girl was nearly reeking of fresh sweet blood. It had been a long while before he had sampled any blood so unmarred by corruption. Stepping out from behind the tree, he quickly followed the girl.

Hermonie closed her eyes and lazily leaned against the wooden railing, relaxing in the heat of the day. She wished Harry and Ron could come here and see this beautiful place. Perhaps she could convince the vampyres to let her take some stems back home and plant them.

Thinking about her brothers brought a pain in her chest. They must be out of their minds with worry for her now. If there was only some way to send them a message letting them know she was safe and well fed…

"How dare you soil the pure air of the royal family of vampyres? Insolent human."

Hermonie's eyes shot open as she jerked up from her seat, only to come face to face with a stranger.

Her brain was sending her warning signals. Something about this person bothered her, apart from the fact he was a stranger and that Harry had always warned her against hanging around strangers.

The man standing in front of her was a head taller than her, about the same height as Draco. But other than the height and gender, he was nothing like her flufferly vampyre buddy. His thick, brown hair curled slightly, his eyes were blood red, the same color that spilled from a fresh wound, and most frightening of all, he was smiling at her.

It was a cruel, evil grin that sent tremors running through her spine. Two unnaturally pointy canine teeth were exposed, sharp enough to pierce even flesh.

Flesh? Crap.

Hermonie mentally ran herself through with a spiked and barbed spear. Oh why didn't she listen to Draco? He was right about it being unsafe. Here she was, not even an inch away from a bloodthirsty vampyre who looked as if he would like to drain her like a cup of juice on a hot day.

He was so close that if Hermonie had stuck out her tongue, she could have licked the tip of his nose. Unfortunately for her, she discovered this piece of news the hard way, as her slightly purple tongue shot out of her mouth to taunt the vampyre.

The vampyre was frozen in shock. Hermonie couldn't help scoffing at him in her mind. Moron… He was acting like no one had ever stuck their tongue out at him before. What a drama queen.

Tom stared wide eyed at the human in shock. No one, human, animal, vampyre, had ever had the nerve to do such a suicidal, impertinent act before. And here she was, a whelp of a female, taking such liberties. Did she not realize that he was going to kill her?

Hermonie realized that this was her only chance to escape, while he was lost in shock. Ducking, she ran past him and quickly made to exit the small pavilion.

It was a pity that the vampyre had much quicker reflexes than she did, or she would have gotten away. As it was, she was pinned to the wall by razor sharp nails, staring into the glowing, coal red eyes of what seemed to be her death.

Cornered as she was, there weren't many options open to her at the moment, but one did appear to her like a good idea, so scrunching up her eyes, Hermonie screamed.

A few yards away, Draco was deep in thought when the sound pierced through his brain, an arrow of sound.

The voice! That was his human girl! Her high pitched scream sliced through the air like a hot knife through butter.

A string of curse words zoomed through Draco's mind as he broke into a sprint towards the source of the sound. He knew it had been a bad idea to let her out, especially when morning was his so called brother's favorite time to hunt.

Tom couldn't help but wince as the human before her screamed. That was the thing about human women. Their vocal chords reached much higher on the scale than vampyrian women. He didn't want to listen to that ear drum murdering sound anymore.

Bending down, he brought his canine teeth, slick with saliva close to her neck.

At that moment, a bright, happy little revelation came to Hermonie. Was she, or was she not, a princess of royal blood? She was.

Was she, or was she not entitled to a better death than the depraved belly of some senile, crazed vampyre who didn't even understand the concept of brushing his teeth? She did.

Was she, or was she not, going to take this insulting death without putting up a fight? She wasn't.

Therefore, the wonderful, almost prodigious like circle of thoughts finally settled on one focal point. She wasn't going down without a good fight, or at least a kick or two.

In a suddenness of movement that could only be described as spasmodic, Hermonie pulled back her leg as far as it was go and shot it forward, to make contact with a very vulnerable area.

Literally howling, Tom pulled back. How dare she! She had just kicked him in his most private of regions. He was going to kill the girl, and he was going to enjoy it immensely.

Hermonie had been frozen in surprise at the vampyre's reaction. He cried like a whinny baby who had been denied his favorite candy! Why, he was nothing but a wimp.

But then, the vampyre had turned his furious blood stained eyes to her and Hermonie shot herself over and over for forgetting to run when she had attacked him. Getting away a third time was not going to be easy.

True he was a sulky, whinny vampyre, but he was a strong sulky, whinny vampyre, who could easy crush her at will with his unhuman strength.

There was no more time for her thoughts to continue, because at that moment, he lunged for her, sharpened claws directed at her exposed neck, murder oozing from his eyes.

Screaming again, Hermonie clenched her eyes shut as she waited for the searing pain along her throat.

When there was no flash of blood, she tentatively raised her eyelids and was greeted by the very welcome sight of silver blond hair that she recognized as Draco's. He was standing erect in front of her, his great, leathery black wings spread wide, and if Hermonie hadn't known he was a vampyre, she would have believed him to be acting out of his protective urges.

Draco was furious. He had reached the pavilion just in time to catch the monstrous member of his family about to drink from HIS human girl! He was just about to pounce on Tom and give his brother a good lashing, but his mortal girl beat him to the punch, successfully kneeing his brother where the sun didn't shine.

Draco had stored Tom's painful and very off guard expression in a corner of his mind to pull out and look at on rainy days when he was particularly bored. The grey eyed vampyre had decided to watch to see how this situation would play itself out.

Unfortunately, his idiot human girl didn't know when to run, even to save her life. She was stuck in some sort of trance, staring at Tom's crouched body.

That trance had been snapped as Tom leapt up from his low position to jump at her.

Draco decided at that moment that enough was enough. His human girl thoroughly giving Tom what he deserved was a refreshing change from the normal servantile behavior other vampyres treated his brother, but he couldn't let her get mangled for it.

His blatant desire to protect his girl from harm sent hot blood rushing to fill his mind as he bared his fangs involuntarily in rage. It caused wild anger to course through his body at the idea of his brother coming within breathing range of his human pet.

Tom checked himself and took a half step back. He may have been heir to the vampyrian throne, but it was no secret that Draco was a fierce fighter who could no doubt best him in the best of circumstances.

"Draco, what brings you here?" He asked politely, a strong wave of tense hostility underlying his voice.

"I would ask you the same question, Tom," Draco replied just as evenly.

Tom;s muscles twitched at his step brother's words. He didn't miss the emphasis on his name, unadorned by his title.

"I was just taking a morning stroll, when I found this delectable girl wandering in the private family garden," replied Tom. "Which brings to mind, why are you here? Understand this garden is reserved for the immediate royal family."

Draco knew a snub when he heard it. Tom's favorite insults centered around Draco's fallen status and rubbed the wound with salt whenever he could.

But Draco's wound had long scabbed over, making him impenetrable to Tom's scathing insults. What rubbed him the wrong way now was the look of desire in Tom's eyes. Desire for a certain curly, brown haired, big eyed human that Draco was not up to sharing.

"I'm sure Father would agree with you Tom," replied Draco calmly, reining in his anger. "We should take the matter up with him shouldn't we?"

Tom paled slightly. It was no secret Lucius favored his first son more than Tom, and didn't take kindly to any degrading words directed at him. The last vampyre who had made any suggestion questioning Draco's legitimacy had suffered a long and painful death, and for a vampyre, long equated to a hundred years.

Without deigning to reply, Tom turned around and hurried away.

Draco stood still after his brother's departure. He would end up murdering Tom one day, he just knew it.

At that moment, small, but warm arms circled around him and hugged him tightly. The shock nearly caused him to fall over in surprise.

"Don't be so scary please," came the soft, pleading whisper behind him.

A rush of warmth washed over Draco. His wings dissipated and his fangs shrank back to what was normal length for a vampyre. The human girl was safe.

Turning to face her, he marveled at how her soft her eyes were. A few wisps of stray curls floated around her gentle features as he reached out to gently stroke her soft skin.

Then, as if suddenly realizing the thoughts and feelings going through his head, Draco yanked back as if he had been burned by a hot poker. What was wrong with him? What was this girl doing to him? She hadn't been with him for more than a day, and she already had him going to putty every time he looked at her.

"I told you the garden wasn't safe, idiot girl," he said brusquely brushing off the useless tenderness. Tenderness did not bring dinner to the table.

"Hey! I have a name! And I'm not and idiot!" yelled Hermonie in righteous indignation.

Draco turned and exited the pavilion and headed for his room.

"Until you start acting like something else, you will remain an idiot," he said, throwing an evil smirk over his shoulder at her.

"You are a bloated cow," said Hermonie, little spitfire that she was as she followed him, bickering cheerfully the entire way.

-----

Back in the safety of his room, Tom sank into on of his chairs in heavy contemplation. The source of Draco's recent positive change in behavior was apparent now.

It was that human girl.

Before he had left, Tom had turned back, only to catch a glimpse of his step brother gazing in absolutely sickening adoration at her, one hand extended as if to pet her.

She, that mere mortal girl who would have been his breakfast, was the cause of Draco's new found happiness and love.

But Tom had made it one of his goals to keep the brother that their father loved so much in eternal misery. And if that meant he had to remove a certain pet of Draco's then so be it.

It wasn't such a terrible thought. The girl was not an unattractive one, and aside from drinking her, Tom could think of other…tortures he could inflict on her that would cause Draco just as much pain.

A sadistic grin crept onto his face.

"What fun we'll have, eh Draco?" he whispered to the dark of his room.

-----

AN: XD Okay…that was extremely long…. XD runs off for bandages for her fingers So anyway, I left off the last chapter with a touching scene between our two favorite characters, so this time, I wanted to end it with a more… um… grimy-ish type scene.

To those who still have me on their alert or watch list, thank you very much. XD You guys are the reason I updated again, because one day I logged on just to see how FF has changed, and I was surprised by all the people who still watched me.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise the next chapter of Pardon the Parody will be out by the end of the week. I'm almost done with that one as well.


End file.
